Everybody has Lust
by putraerae
Summary: "Jika iblis dan shinigami 'sama' bagi manusia, apakah shinigami juga memiliki hawa nafsu seperti iblis?" Rated M untuk lemon implisit & Boy's Love. Oneshoot. Don't like don't read!


"Putra PSK, Karen Tyler, tidak punya nama asli, lahir tanggal 2 April 1863 ." Gulungan film yang sangat panjang berseliweran di tengah langit malam.  
>"9 Februari 1889 , mati karena kehilangan banyak darah." Sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti alat pengambil buku di perpustakaan langsung memanjang hingga ke atap sebuah <em>manor<em> mewah yang terbakar. Hal seperti itu tentu saja sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh alat pengambil buku biasa.

"Tak ada catatan khusus." Di tengah dinginnya malam, sesosok pria berjas kantor dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap manor yang tengah dilalap api.

"Penyelidikan selesai." Pria itu memberikan cap "_completed_" di selembar kertas.

"Dasar, orang itu berfikir apa, sih? Mana mungkin masalah begini bisa ditangani seorang diri?" Pria tersebut merasakan ada aura yang mendekatinya.

"Sekarang, ditambah lagi anggota tambahannya kau." Pria bermata hijau itu berkata dengan sarkastis, menatap seseorang berambut kuning. Pria berambut kuning tersebut menatap pria berambut hitam yang "menyapanya".

"Kau marah ya?" Pria berambut kuning tersebut menatap pria dingin dengan muka yang sangat berbeda—tersenyum ceria.

"Ronald Knox!" Pria berambut hitam tersebut berkata masih dengan mata dingin.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody has Lust<strong>

**Warning: Semi-Canon (****little modification****), (Super crack) missing scene, (maybe) OOC, typo(s), Lemon**—**Implisit**, **M/M, Yaoi, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Timeline: Chapter 35 (manga)**

* * *

><p>"Sebenarnya, sih, aku berusaha datang lebih cepat. Tapi..." Ronald Knox berkata sambil melirik jam tangannya, menyadari dirinya yang terlambat.<br>"...Jangan-jangan kau kecewa karena aku yang datang, William-senpai?" Ronald meloncati tembok yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

"Tidak." William berkata dengan dingin.  
>"Hari ini masa instropeksi 'dia' berakhir. Tadinya aku punya firasat buruk, tapi aku bersyukur karena firasatku meleset." William memandang Ronald dengan wajah hampa. Ronald mengetahui siapa "dia" yang dimaksud oleh <em>senpai<em>nya.

"Oh, Sutcliffe-senpai, sih, pergi ke kasus lain dengan semangat luar biasa. Apa ya, namanya?" Ronald mencoba mengingat kembali nama kasus yang berhasil menarik perhatian senpainya yang pemalas.

"Keluarga Phantomhive?" William berkata sarkastis untuk kedua kalinya, mencela "rekan" kerjanya di _Shinigami Asociation Dispatch_.

"Ah, ya, itu dia!" Ronald berkata dengan wajah cerianya, membenarkan jawaban _senpai_nya.

"Kayaknya sih, di sana lebih ringan." Ronald membuka buku catatannya. William membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Dasar! Kalian kerja pakai perasaan, sih. Makanya masalah jadi bertambah." William membolak-balik halaman bukunya yang berisi daftar nyawa yang akan "merasakan" _deathscythe_ miliknya.

"Pekerjaan kita, _shinigami_, adalah menyelidiki dan mengumpulkan jiwa yang ada dalam daftar yang dibagikan oleh atas. Cuma itu." William masih sibuk dengan daftarnya. Ronald hanya mendengarkan dengan diam.

"Dalam penyelidikan formal, bila subjek merupakan eksistensi yang 'menguntungkan bagi dunia', dia akan mendapat pengecualian. Tapi manusia yang memiliki nilai seperti itu tidak ada." William kembali menjelaskan "pekerja _shinigami_".

"Karena itu, pekerjaan dewa kematian tak lebih dari sekedar memastikan saja." Ronald sudah mulai bosan dengan "ceramah" _senpai_nya. Ia tahu, bekerja sebagai _shinigami_ di daerah Britania Raya sangatlah sulit, karena salah satu anggotanya sangat menyusahkan dan pemalas, sementara anggota yang palingnya menderita penyakit yang sangat ganas.

"Monoton, dan membosankan." Kata William sarkastis. _Mood_ buruknya membuat ia terus menerus bersikap sarkastik.

Ronald hanya diam—karena bosan—dan berhasil membuat keheningan yang canggung.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera selesaikan pekerjaan ini!" Kata Ronald sambil mencairkan suasana.  
>"Hari ini aku ada kencan buta dengan bagian sekretariat. Aku tak mau lembur." Ronald menguap lebar-lebar, berhasil membuat William kesal. William hanya menatap Ronald sinis.<p>

"Menurut penyelidikan, penyebab kematian adalah mati terbakar, tapi yang menjadi 'penyebab sebenarnya' adalah iblis." William berkata datar.

Ronald terkejut mendengarnya. "Anda serius, _senpai_?"

"Setahuku, dia bukan tipe asal makan. Tapi, kita tak boleh lengah. Aku tidak mau mengurus surat permohonan maaf." William berkata dengan sinis. Sementara Ronald hanya melamun, memikirkan suatu pikiran yang berhubungan dengan dirinya—lebih tepatnya kaumnya, _shinigami_—dan juga makhluk yang menyusahkan mereka—iblis.

"Kerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Knox!" William memanjangkan _deathscythe_nya, membuyarkan lamunan Ronald. Ronald bersiap dengan _deathscythe_ pemotong rumputnya. William awalnya terkejut dan ingin memaki Ronald yang menggunakan _deathscythe_ yang akan memancing mata manusia. Namun, ia mendapat penjelasan dari Ronald bagaimana ia bisa memiliki _deathscythe_ seperti itu.

"Baik, senpai!" Ronald mulai meluncur dengan _deathscythe_nya. William memanjangkan _deathscythe_nya dan mengarahkannya ke dalam _manor_.

Mereka bekerja dalam diam, memastikan kematian anak-anak yang terbakar di dalam manor. Abu yang mengepul tidak mereka hiraukan. Pikiran mereka tertuju kepada pekerjaan yang akan mereka selesaikan dengan cepat.

Bukan, Ronald tidak hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seekor iblis miliki, yang ia tidak yakin apakah shinigami juga memilikinya.

"Rrr, senpai, anoo..." Ronald berusaha memanggil William. Tindakannya berhasil. William menoleh sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ada apa, Knox?" William bertanya dengan dingin.

"Anoo, senpai. Anda tahu, kan, kalau _shinigami_ dan iblis bagi beberapa manusia adalah makhluk dengan eksistensi yang sama?" Tanya Ronald.

"Aku tahu, Knox. Banyak manusia bodoh yang percaya dengan kata-kata bahwa kita dan makhluk perusak itu berada dalam eksistensi yang sama." Kata William dingin.  
>"Berhenti membicarakan hal bodoh! Kau ingin pekerjaan ini cepat selesai kan?" William kembali menengok kenangan "mangsa"nya.<p>

"Bukan itu sebenarnya maksudku senpai!" Ronald kembali melihat ke arah _senpai_nya.  
>"Jika iblis dan <em>shinigami<em> 'sama' bagi manusia, apakah _shinigami_ juga memiliki hawa nafsu seperti iblis?"

Air muka William berubah 180 derajat. Wajahnya yang tadinya dingin bagaikan salju, sekarang panas bagaikan batu bara.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu! Nanti, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu, Knox." William berkata dengan nada yang biasanya—dingin.

"Baik senpai!" Ronald segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara William tersenyum penuh arti, di bawah gelapnya malam.

* * *

><p><strong>L.U.S.T.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Senpai, aku sudah selesai~!" Kata Ronald menghampiri William. William langsung mengembangkan senyumnya lagi. Sepertinya Ronald tidak menyadari arti senyum William.<p>

"Baguslah kalau begitu." William langsung membawa Ronald ke sebuah tempat kosong, yang hanya terdiri dari puing-puing. Ronald tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya pasrah terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _senpai_ yang paling ia kagumi.

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Kedua shinigami tersebut berdiri berhadapan. William menatap mata Ronald dalam-dalam. Kedua pasang mata beriris hijau itu bertemu.

"S-senpai, k-kenapa senpai membawaku ke tempat ini?" Bisa diungkapkan, kalau jantung Ronald berdegup kencang. Perasaan Ronald berubah menjadi kacau. Angin malam berhembus kencang, memperburuk perasaan Ronald.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Knox." William menjawab pertanyaan Ronald dengan penuh perasaan. Ronald terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin senpainya yang terkenal dengan hati bekunya menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dengan penuh perasaan?

Tangan kiri William membelai pipi Ronald, lalu turun menuruni leher Ronald. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka kancing jas dan kemeja yang dipakai oleh bawahannya. Dilemparkannya baju itu ke sembarang arah.

"Biar kujawab pertanyaanmu. Ya, _shinigami_ mempunyai hawa nafsu." William membisikkan kata-katanya ke telinga Ronald.

"Dan aku, akan mencoba 'memasuki dirimu'." William menjilati telinga Ronald, sementara bulu kuduk Ronald berdiri tegak. William membaringkan tubuh Ronald di sebuah papan—yang memang sudah ada di sana—dan memulai permainan hawa nafsunya.

* * *

><p><strong>L.U.S.T.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ronald memakai kembali bajunya, begitu juga William. Dilihatnya William yang sedang memakai kacamatanya.<p>

"_Aishi teru_, Ronald Knox." William berbisik, dan hembusan angin membawa ucapannya ke arah orang yang dimaksud olehnya. Pandangan Ronald terpaku pada _senpai_ yang telah berhasil 'memasuki' dirinya.

"_Aishi teru yo,_ senpai." Ronald berkata terengah-engah. Ia masih lemas akibat perlakuan William.

"Ronald…" Ronald menoleh tidak percaya, William memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun memanggil para _shinigami _dengan nama depan mereka.

"S-senpai?" Ronald terbata-bata, berusaha "menyadarkan dirinya", menganggap dirinya tertidur akibat lelah setelah kerja dan bermimpi.

"Jika hanya berdua saja, panggil aku 'William'!" Kata William, menatap tajam iris hijau dibalik kacamata besar Ronald.

"Baiklah, _William_." Ronald menyetujuinya, dan mengangguk. William segera mendekatinya, dan mulai memberikan "tanda cinta" di leher Ronald.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Williebear~ Ayo kita 'bermain'~!" Grell berteriak sambil berlari ke arah William, "teman baik"nya sejak masih di akademi dan juga pria yang ia taksir sejak dahulu.  
>William yang menyadarinya hanya berdecak dan langsung melemparkan berlembar-lembar kertas kepada <em>shinigami<em> merah itu.

"Kerjakan laporan ini, SEKARANG!" William menunjuk arah pintu keluar di kantornya. Grell hanya berjalan lesu ke arah pintu tersebut.

"William, awas kau!" Grell langsung mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dari mulutnya, lalu mulai mengerjakan laporan demi William "tercinta"nya.

Sementara Ronald memasuki ruangan William untuk menemui _senpai_nya, ah bukan _senpai_nya. Ronald telah resmi menjadi kekasih William sejak keperjakaannya "dicuri" oleh William. Hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahui hal tersebut—karena harga diri William yang sangat tinggi.

Grell yang sedang bosan dan malas mengerjakan laporannya langsung mencuri dengar apa yang terjadi di dalam kantor William. Namun, yang ia dengarkan sangat membuatnya patah hati.

"Shhhh…hhh…William, _I w-want m-more~!_"

"_Of course, I'll give it to you, darling_."

Desahan-desahan di dalam kantor William mulai mengeras. Grell yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke bawah _shower_ dan langsung menggalau di kamar mandi.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Moshi moshi~ akhirnya Rae punya ide buat nulis fict di FKI xp Sekarang Rae lagi _mood_ bikin cerita tentang shinigaminya. Oh Mr. Ronald Knox, ooooh~ *_ketularan temen tumblr_* Ya, emang Rae nge-fans sama Mas Ronnie *_dilindes sama deathscythe Ronald_* dan nge-_ship_ WillieRonnie (WilliamxRonald) Dan kayanya kata-kata teman Rae ada benernya juga ya.

_"Sekalinya lu bikin fict Rated M buat lemon, lu pasti bakalan ketagihan dan hampir semua cerita lu bakal jadi lemon!"  
><em>—Teman Rae yang tidak akan disebutkan namanya xp

Akibat Rae bikin lemon untuk pertama kalinya dan gagal total, Rae jadi penasaran dan bikin terus fict lemon. Jadilah begini. Nasib~ oh nasib~. Kegagalan kadang menyesatkan juga yak =3=

.

.

.

**So readers, mind to review?** *_readers pada kabur_*_  
><em>


End file.
